Rainy Days
by puffypantsdirk
Summary: Your name is Jake English and had been living with Dave for quite some time now, today's not like any other day, today you are sick. Davejake


It rains outside and you look out the kitchen window, "still raining" you thought as you then look over to your husband, Dave barely touching his food sighing as if nothing seems to interest him at the moment. It's been a bother taking care of yourself for being sick. Needless to say, you quite love the pitter-patter of the rain. It soothes you quite nicely as you head over to the couch and take a long nap from exhaustion. After half an hour Dave carries you upstairs and into your bedroom, tucking you nicely in a warm blanket as you snooze peacefully "Sleep well Jake, I love you."

You wake up minutes later pale and sweating, sitting up as the room's dark and slightly illuminated enough for you to see. There's nothing to do as you plop back onto bed, looking up at the ceiling as you cough a couple times. "Nothing." You say before you move your head over to your nightstand, reaching your hand over to the drawer then pausing and thinking with a slight headache. It has been a while since you and your husband had been doing things together. You hope for all to get better soon enough. "Why can't it all go back to the way it used to be, endless nights, having fun, etc." On the bright side, he cares about you..

Finally after endless thoughts of Dave you pop open the drawer, taking out a dark green vibrator. First of all, you necessarily don't understand why the hell you bought this crap. You toss the blanket over to the side and remove your pants as well as the boxers of yours, keeping your back flat on the bed as you then spread your legs wide apart. The position is quite embarrassing yet you're alone this time. You grab the lubricant out of the drawer, opening it up and having it coat your fingers. You then thrust your middle finger into your entrance then adding your index finger, spreading both fingers forming a V. After it had been lubricated, the fingers are replaced with the vibrator.

"Hnnn..hgah" You let out a moan and slowly set the vibrator on high having you gasp loudly. Small tears form on the corner of your eyes on the endless thoughts of your husband..

Minutes later Dave checks up on you to see if you're alright. He walks in slowly and heads back out the door as your eyes are closed shut tight from the quivering pleasure. Dave's heart beats rapidly with his back facing the wall taking a couple deep breathes then peeking through the door gap. "Shit, wrong timing" He thought.

You notice a noise and the door opened slightly, moving your head over to the side blushing darkly, internally screaming to yourself. "Dave.."

"Yes, Jake ?"

"Y-you may come in." You speak letting out a soft moan.

"Are you sure ?" He peeks his head out the door and slightly smiles.

You look over at him then turn your head back over to the side, sniffling and curling up. "Y-yea..go ahead, mate."

Dave looks worried as he then opens the door a bit and heading in slowly over to you.

He gets closer and closer to you and then cups your face with both his hands, leaning in closer to lick off the tears of yours. His warmth fills you with joy causing you to wrap your arms around his neck as you burst in tears on his shoulder. He gives you a tight hug and never lets go.

"Please don't cry Jake, i'm always here." He murmurs softly to you as he pats your back lightly and pulls back looking into your eyes, giving you a couple pecks on the lips.

The weather gets worse every minute and as soon as you hear thunder, you slightly jump and hug Dave tighter, hiding your face on his chest sniffling and sucking in air. The rain becomes heavier enough to hear and tears drip off your chin.

"I-i miss you so much Dave.."

"It has only been a while Jake, there's no need to worry." He smiles and pushes you down to the bed as he removes his shirt. You quickly turn off the vibrator and take it out, throwing it over to the side then holding onto his waist tightly, wiping the tears off on his bare chest.

Your watery eyes curiously wander over to his pants looking up at him for approval. He smiles and nods as a response. You then slowly unbuckle his pants as well as his boxers, tossing them over to the side and looking back down at him and blushing darkly, giving him a couple kisses on the lips to distract yourself.

The shallow light from out the window glistens on you and Dave as he pulls you back a bit and holds on to your shoulders. You close your eyes tightly and gasp loudly as he thrusts his length into you slowly. "Ngh..hgahh" A few moans spill out of your mouth and Dave laughs softly at your moans having you cover up your face with both your hands, flushed with embarrassment. "Dave~!"

He grabs your wrists and pulls them away, pinning you down to the mattress and thrusting roughly into you allowing your gasps to mix with your moans. You then wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to yourself and looking lovingly into his eyes. "I-i love you very much Dave"

He looks down at you, eyes half lidded with a slight smirk. "I love you to Jake" He leans over to you, biting softly on your lower lip as he kisses you deeply. Your gasps grow louder, stiffing up and swelling by his pounding. You wrap your arms around his waist and scratch Dave's back on his silk white flesh deeply with the nails of both your hands, leaving slight marks here and there. The bed creaks as you're laid in place, rocking your hips back against his and feeling numb from the waist down.

After moments later, you would bite roughly on his shoulder as you pant harshly nearly close to your limit. Warm breathes escape your mouth lovingly calling out his name then kissing him roughly on the lips time to time. Dave increases the speed, keeping your legs wide apart and gasping, calling out his name in a raspy voice. He wraps one of his hands onto your member, jerking it as he thrusts, feeling a completely different sensation.

A numbing sensation runs though your body, resting your chin on his shoulder and taking a deep breath, releasing onto his and your abdomen. Dave then releases inside of you before calling your name in a lovely voice. A minute later he takes out his member and lays down onto the bed next to you, slowly catching his breath.

"Dave.." You glance over at him reaching your hand over to his.

"Yes, Jake ?" He holds onto your hand, squeezing it tight and smiles.

"I Love you Dave" As soon as you feel much calmer you rest your head gently on his chest looking up at him and blushing lightly. He ruffles your hair and laughs softly. "I love you too Jake, and I'll always love you"

You yawn and close your eyes slowly drifting yourself to sleep then curling up tightly and jolting by the sounds of thunder, hugging Dave tightly. "Eek!"

He chuckles and wraps his arms around you, happily giving you a kiss on the forehead. "It's ok Jake, i'm always here for you.."


End file.
